sl_aviationfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheerport Intermodal
Cheerport Airport & Marina (ICAO: SLCS) is a public, dual-runway, fixed platform airport on 'Venrigalli' region of central Nautilus. Landing Advisories *Elevation advisory: airport is situated on a platform 85m above the sea. Minimum recommended approach at 95m. Background Founded in July 2014 by members of the Second Life Cheer Leading Squad (SLCS), the original Cheerport was built on a raised platform 450m above the ocean. A basic facility, the first airport had a single 100m-long runway. Over time, as more land was acquired, Cheerport grew and was lowered to it's present day elevation of 85 meters. By November 2014, Cheerport Intermodal had become a region-sized airport constructed atop a dual-level platform. At the beginning of the month, the facility's ATC tower and emergency facilities were shifted into the center of the platform to make space for a second 256m long runway (which was placed parallel to the existing east-west running asphalt surface). The facility continued to be equipped with two airship docks, a public helipad and several rental pads. At the southern edge of the flight deck is a mid-sized, four-storey terminal building equipped with jet bridges and check-in desks. Parking is provided on the platform directly underneath the flight-deck, and at rental hangars located in a courtyard at the south-eastern corner of the main platform. In mid-2015 Cheerport Intermodal had annexed part of the adjacent 'Twice Right' region, building an additional twenty hangars north of the runway, connected to the main patform by folding bridges. At sea-level there is a marina, connected to the platform by a cargo elevator. Mid 2016 saw several changes to Cheerport Intermodal, first was a change in ownership, but it still has retained its ties to Second Life Cheerleading Squad (SLCS). With the ownership change the adjacent 'Twice Right' was no longer part of Cheerport Airport. Airlines The following list includes all scheduled services to and from Cheerport Intermodal as of June 2016. Other non-scheduled charter flights may be available on request. Please contact airlines for more information. *Air Satori. *Aquila Airlines - Klaber Air. *Bluejet Airways. *Braniff International *Crown Airlines Alliance. *C&K International Airlines. *Central Airlines. *Dragonair. *Eagle Airways. *GridBlue. *International Airlines. *Jazz Airways. *Mystic Wolf Charter. *Ocean Air. *Online. *Paradise Air. *Philippine Airlines. *Rising Phoenix Travel. *Second Air. *SLCS Airlines. *Tropics Airways. *Unity Airlines. *Volaris. *Vulture Air. *Yggdrasil Air. Facilities and services Pilots' facilities *Public rez zone. *Tri-color visual approach slope indicator (VASI). *Terminal with x4 public gates (equipped with jet bridges). *Refuelling station (DSA, TBM, Terra, GFS, and Dani Fuel). *x36 helipads (x32 rental, x4 public). *x2 airship docks. *x3 large seaplane slips *x3 small seaplane slips General facilities *Mid-sized terminal building with: **Waiting lounge. **Airline check-in counters. **Avionics vendors. *x47 rental hangars (22 cheerport south, 20, cheerport north, 5 sub-level). *Transient parking. *Air traffic control tower *Fire Rescue Department *Port Authority Department *Marina with rental docks and boat fuel. Images Cheerport_Intermodal,_looking_NE_(11-15)_1.png|Cheerport Intermodal, looking north-east (November 2015). Cheerport_Intermodal,_looking_NE_(11-15).png|Cheerport Intermodal, looking north-east (November 2015). Cheerport Intermodal, looking SE (11-14).png|Cheerport Intermodal, looking south-east (November 2014). Cheerport_Intermodal_terminal_interior_(11-14).png|Main terminal foyer (November 2014). Cheerport_Intermodal,_looking_SE_(10-14).png|Cheerport Intermodal, looking south-east (October 2014). Cheerport_Intermodal,_looking_SE_(09-14).png|Cheerport Intermodal, looking south-east (September 2014). slcs__2018_1.png|Cheeport Indermodal (SLCS)(March 2018) slcs__2018_2.png|Cheeport Indermodal (SLCS)(March 2018) slcs__2018_3.png|Cheeport Indermodal (SLCS)(March 2018) CheerportFlames.jpg|757-200 by Aquila Airlines parked at Cheerport|link=https://sl-aviation.wikia.com/wiki/Aquila_Airlines_-_Klaber_Air References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airports Category:Open Airports Category:Open Airports (Nautilus) Category:Nautilus Category:Executive Airports